The invention relates to a device, in particular for mixing, for heat exchange or for carrying out reactions, having one or more through-flow elements which have a center line in the direction of flow. Devices of the said type are known, specifically as continuous, chaotic convection mixers or convection heat exchangers or convection reactors for Newton and non-Newton fluids.
In addition, a multiplicity of types of mixer/heat exchanger are also known. Static mixers have stationary built-in components at which the mixing operation is accelerated. In other types of mixer (mixing vessel, agitated tubular reactor), the mixing is undertaken by movable built-in components. Chaotic mixers and heat exchangers (J. Fluid Mech., 1989, Vol. 209, pp 335-357, Experimental Thermal and Fluid Science, 1993, Vol 7, pp 333-344, Wo 94/12270) use the secondary flows induced by inertia in curved tubes or channels for the purpose of mixing.
In the case of static mixers, recirculation zones can lead to deposits on the built-in components. Furthermore, overheating of the fluid (hot spots) can occur locally in the recirculation zones. Mixing systems with moving built-in components have the disadvantage that they are of more complicated construction than static mixers. As a rule, they require a drive and a controller. In the case of complex thermal and rheological fluids, effects such as local overheating and degradation of the fluid can occur because of the high shear rates at the agitating elements. In the known chaotic mixers (WO 94/12270), separation regions can occur on the basis of the flow guidance in the case of relatively large volumetric flows. It is then possible for deposits and local overheating to occur in said recirculation zones.